


Cooking For Jim

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cooking, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks at one of Leonard’s books and Leonard finds he has to agree to something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking For Jim

“Hey, Bones, what’s this?” Jim asked, almost as soon as Leonard himself walked into their shared dorm room.

Outside the room, Academy life streamed past in an ever flowing wash of noise and excited chatter, which only served to further drain the already exhausted Leonard McCoy. Jim looked as cheerful and as refreshed as ever; Leonard wondered if the other cadet ever suffered from exhaustion. Leonard betted he didn’t. 

He sighed and looked down at the book that Jim held between slender fingers, obviously recently plucked from one of Leonard's open boxes. Leonard scowled when he recognised the book in question - an old leather bound affair, filled with handwritten notes and smears of food. Even to his own eyes, it looked well loved and well used, passed down from McCoy to McCoy for generations. Leonard could only imagine what the scruffy book looked like to Jim. Sudden embarrassment flushed through him and he plucked the book forcibly from Jim’s fingers, as he directed a scowl into Jim’s suddenly grinning face.

“Dammit, Jim, don’t you know the meaning of privacy, man? Obviously not, or you’d know to leave other people’s possessions alone. At least wait till we’re both unpacked and I decide to show you anything of mine,” he growled, as he half-turned away. 

“What? I was only having a look. Have you got something to hide, by any chance, Bones? Is that your diary? What’s in there? Any dirty secrets? Anything about me, and how much you fancy me?” Jim teased, fluttering his eyelashes coquettishly at the other man. 

“Shut up, Jim,” Leonard barked out, not amused by Jim’s perpetual playfulness. 

He turned away fully then, with a disgusted huff, before slamming the book down upon his bed. He knew there was no reason to even try to hide anything from Jim; the other cadet was too curious for his own good, especially when it came to Leonard himself. Endearing though Jim often was, sometimes he did push a little too far. 

“I notice you didn’t deny anything, Bones,” Jim observed, coming closer to clap Leonard heftily upon the shoulder.

“What would have been the point? You believe anything you want to believe at the best of times, so any denial on my part will go unheard,” Leonard pointed out, into Jim’s ever widening grin. “And if you must know, it’s not a diary. It’s a cookbook. Which you would have found out for yourself if you’d bothered to look inside.” 

He gestured towards the book, but Jim didn’t follow his pointing hand. Instead, he looked surprised, even intrigued by Leonard’s confession.

“What’s the matter, kid? You never heard of a cookbook before?” Leonard asked, with a baffled frown, voice deepening with high emotions and accent becoming more prominent because of it. 

“I love it when your voice goes all Southern, Bones,” Jim said, with a sudden laugh and ultimately side-stepping the question. 

“It doesn’t,” Leonard insisted.

“It does, when you get all worked up. I like it,” Jim decided. “And I do know what a cookbook is, to return to your earlier question. I’m just surprised you have one.” 

“It’s been in the McCoy family for generations, Jim. It just so happens I like to cook,” Leonard said, with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks. “You can make fun of me, now. I know you want to.” 

“I wasn’t even going to. I think it’s nice. You should totally cook for me, sometime. That would be awesome,” Jim said, with a hopeful grin at him. 

Leonard blinked at him in surprise, eyes scanning the other man’s face for signs of teasing. The only thing that shone from Jim’s blue eyes was sincerity, so genuine Leonard knew he was being serious. 

“Okay, Jim,” Leonard said, finally, slowly. “That would be nice. At least I know you’re getting something decent inside of you instead of that crap you insist upon cramming into your mouth every day.” 

“Great,” Jim said, with a happy little grin that lit up his face. “I look forward to that. When?” 

“When am I gonna cook?” Leonard asked, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. “The weekend. That do you?” 

“That’s fine. We can have a cosy little date and candles and everything,” Jim said, with a thread of excitement running through his words.

“Now you’ve taken that too far, Jim,” Leonard barked. “No candles.” 

“Still a date, Bones,” Jim sang, as he made his way from the room. “Still looking forward to it.” 

Leonard shook his head over the irrepressible cadet’s words and actions, yet still a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, anyway. Irrepressibly cheeky and cocky Jim might be, Leonard still found that he liked him a lot. He also found that he was actually looking forward to cooking for Jim; he knew he was going to treat the other cadet to all the cooked delights Georgia could offer up a person. Huffing to himself in amusement, he turned back to his boxes, and began unpacking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Cooking for Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514879) by [stuckwithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou)




End file.
